ProMiss
by Kueii
Summary: Dulu mereka bertemu, tapi kemudian berpisah karena takdir yang kejam. Kematian. Sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, dengan sederet enigma. Takdir selalu mempermainkan mereka. Reunion? Might be, but .: Lelouch C.C. are everlasting :. Mind to RnR please?
1. Bab 1: Introduce Chapter 1

Konichiwa, nee...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya si author sableng. Ini fic Multi-chap pertama yang saya buat, semoga dapat menemani waktu senggang readers semua.

_**Pro-Miss**_

Presented by Kie2Kei

**.**

**Warning**

Rate T, AU, Miss Typo, OOC*Maybe*, Abal, etc.

**.**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Code Geass, Code Geass was owned by Sunrise Studio and for character design by CLAMP.

**.**

**P.S.**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari seorang chara di vampire knights, dan dari anime tokusatsu juga.

**Happy reading. **

**Don't like, don't read.**

**o~o~o **

**Bab 1**

**Introduce**

**1**

**Who are you?**

**.**

Garis takdir, garis yang menghubungkan antara kenyataan dulu, sekarang, mau pun masa depan.

.

Mau percaya atau tidak, itulah kenyataan. Tapi kita bisa sedikit membelokkan takdir. Walaupun itu sulit, kita belum tahu jika belum mencobanya.

.

**o~o~o **

Mentari mulai menyambut pagi, yang menandakan sekolah sebentar lagi dimulai. Tapi seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ kehitaman, masih meringkuk di dalam selimut, di tempat tidurnya. Nampaknya ia kelelahan.

Ya. Wajar saja, karena ia masih lelah dan mengantuk. Ia begitu karena mengerjakan beberapa tumpuk _paper work_ yang tingginya... mungkin lebih dari satu meter-mungkin-, yang diberikan ketua OSIS untuk ia kerjakan. Apakah itu manusiawi? Kurasa sampai _anime_ Code Geass tamat pun, itu tetap tidak manusiawi.

"Kakak, apakah kakak sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara yang begitu halus yang berasal dari seorang anak perempuan, yang berada dibalik pintu kamar pria tersebut.

"Ya," jawab pria itu malas, yang berada di dalam kamar dan masih meringkuk di balik selimut. "Hah.., syukurlah, kupikir kakak tidak enak badan," balas sang anak perempuan.

Ingin rasanya pria itu bilang tidak enak badan, tapi mungkin itu akan merepotkan anak perempuan itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adiknya sendiri, dan juga merepotkan seorang pelayannya yang ramah. Lagi pula, sikap seperti itu bukan sikap seorang pria.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekolah dulu, Kak. Ayo Sayoko-san," lanjut sang adik, saat ia mulai meninggalkan pintu kamar kakaknya. Dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang beriringan dengan suara kursi roda.

Setelah adiknya pergi sekolah, pria itu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan gotai ke arah pintu kamar. Wajahnya masih kusut tapi bagi para fans girl-nya, wajah pria itu sangat tampan walau apapun yang terjadi. Setelah keluar dari kamar tidurnya, ia pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi? Ya... tentu saja mandi! Memang apalagi?

Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan badan dengan handuk dan segera memakai seragam sekolah Ashford. Dan ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan, dan memakan roti isi yang di buatkan pelayannya untuk sarapan pagi.

Tak lupa adiknya telah membubuhi catatan kecil di samping roti isi tersebut. Tertulis begini, 'Kak, jangan lupa pergi ke sekolah, dan semoga kakak dapat pulang cepat. Salam hangat, Nunally.' begitulah isinya.

Bagi pria itu, adiknya adalah harta yang paling berharga daripada intan dan berlian. Baginya, hidupnya tak akan berarti bila tak ada adik semata wayangnya, yaitu Nunally. Dan pria itu kemudian memakan sarapannya dengan tenang-walaupun ia sudah _'sangat'_ terlambat datang ke sekolah-.

**o~o~o **

Di dalam salah satu ruangan kelas di dalam gedung sekolah Ashford _Academy_, terdengar guru mengoceh karena salah satu muridnya datang terlambat.

"Lelouch Lamperouge! Walau kau adalah murid yang sangat cerdas, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya melanggar peraturan sekolah." Suara sang guru melengking di gendang telinga pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi saya baru terlambat sekali, dan hampir setiap hari saya tidak pernah terlambat," elak pemuda yang biasa disapa Lelouch tersebut, dengan tetap berwajah tenang.

"Sekali katamu? Walau sekali, tapi kau telat dua jam tiga puluh tujuh menit! Dan aku akan menghukummu!" Guru itu pun berteriak penuh amarah.

Para siswa di dalam kelas tersebut, hanya menatap Lelouch kasihan. Habis, guru mata pelajaran yang satu ini susah mentolerir kesalahan.

"Maaf jika saya tidak sopan karena menyela pembicaraan anda berdua." Terdengar suara feminim yang di miliki oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat cerah ke oranye-oranye-an, yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Memang pendapat Bu guru betul, tapi menurut saya karena Lelouch baru terlambat sekali, menurut peraturan sekolah anda hanya boleh menegurnya, dan barulah anda dapat memberikan hukuman, jika Lelouch telah terlambat lebih dari dua kali," jelas sang gadis tegas, diikuti oleh beberapa anggukan siswa di dalam kelas tersebut.

Lalu sang guru memandangi gadis tadi dan Lelouch bergantian, dan akhirnya sang guru menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berkata, "Baik, kali ini aku tidak akan menghukummu. Tapi jika kau terlambat lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan cara yang sangat tidak kau sukai. Sekarang, kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu," jelas sang guru sambil memandang Lelouch sinis.

"Baik," jawab Lelouch. Lelouch pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, sambil menautkan kedua alisnya, 'Memang hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan? Tapi, mungkin esok hari aku tak akan datang terlambat,' pikir Lelouch.

**o~o~o **

Bel sekolah Ashford telah berbunyi, yang mana menandakan bahwa siswa dibolehkan pulang. Saat keluar kelas Lelouch berterima kasih pada gadis itu, "Shirley, terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Lelouch pun menampakkan senyum mautnya, yang bisa membuat para wanita berteriak histeris.

"E-eh, sama-sama. Dan hari ini tidak ada jadwal kegiatan OSIS, jadi kupikir kau-"

Perkataan gadis bernama Shirley itu, tiba-tiba dipotong Lelouch, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Aku akan pulang bersama Rival ke tempat berjudi, dan sampai nanti Shirley. Oiya, jika Nunally menanyakanku tolong beri tahu kalau aku akan pulang cepat," jelas Lelouch panjang lebar sambil pergi meninggalkan Shirley.

Gadis bernama Shirley itu, hanya diam mematung melihat kepergian Lelouch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Padahal aku sudah membantumu bebas dari amukan Bu guru, tapi apa balasannya hah? Dasar menyebalkan..!" gerutunya kesal. Shirley pun berjalan menuju gerbang asrama wanita, dengan amarah yang masih meluap-luap.

**o~o~o **

Lelouch kemudian pulang ke rumah, setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada Rival, karena telah memberitahunya ada yang menantang Lelouch bermain catur di tempat berjudi. Tentu seperti biasanya, Lelouch pasti menang.

Entah mengapa cuaca yang cerah, tiba-tiba menjadi mendung. Rintik-rintik air pun jatuh dari langit secara perlahan, membasahi permukaan bumi. Untung Lelouch hampir sampai rumahnya. Tapi, untuk sampai kerumahnya Lelouch harus melewati tangga batu dan kuil terlebih dahulu. Seakan hujan tidak mau kompromi dengan Lelouch yang ingin segera pulang dan melihat wajah adiknya tercinta, hujan malah kian deras. Yang membuat Lelouch terpaksa berteduh di kuil itu, karena ia lupa membawa payung dan ponsel.

Kuil itu terlihat sepi. Memang setiap Lelouch melewati kuil ini, jarang sekali terlihat orang yang sedang berdo'a atau pun sembahyang. Lelouch berteduh di bagian depan kuil yang berhadapan langsung dengan tangga batu. Kebetulan, ada seorang gadis yang juga sedang berteduh.

Gadis itu telah ada di kuil sebelum Lelouch datang untuk berteduh. Lelouch tidak menyangka ada seorang gadis yang selesai sembahyang di kuil ini-melihat keterangan-keterangan di atas bahwa kuil itu jarang dijamah, ia pun mengerenyitkan dahinya.

'Kenapa ada seorang gadis di kuil ini? Apa ia baru selesai berdo'a dan mau pulang tapi terjebak hujan?' pikir Lelouch.

Gadis itu memakai _kimono_ biru tua bercorak bunga kosmos, dan memakai _obi_ berwarna merah _vermillion_. Gadis itu tampak anggun dengan _kimono_ tersebut. Padahal, zaman sekarang _kimono_ mulai ditinggalkan dan kebanyakan anak muda, khususnya perempuan menyukai pakaian modern yang bergaya ke barat-baratan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau neon disanggul sedikit dan dijepit, sisanya dibiarkan tergerai. Dan perpaduan itu nampak sempurna dengan mata gadis itu yang bercorak kuning keemasan.

Pemandangan ini yang membuat Lelouch tak henti-hentinya memandangi gadis itu selama beberapa saat. Damai dan menyejukan hati, itulah yang dirasakan Lelouch saat memandangi gadis itu.

Padahal, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Rasanya, ia pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, Lelouch sungguh yakin bahwa ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Tapi, ia serasa tahu betul akan sosok gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

**o~o~o **

Mungkin, ia merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang berada sekitar dua meter jaraknya. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang tadinya sedang menatap hujan, kini ia menatap laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya.

Lelouch yang sadar bahwa gadis itu mulai menatap dirinya, segera memalingkan mukanya yang tadinya menatap gadis itu, menjadi menatap hujan yang berada di hadapannya sambil berdeham sedikit, "Ehm..."

Lalu gadis itu membuka pembicaraan, "Siapa namamu?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," jawab Lelouch singkat, yang masih menatap hujan. Kemudian Lelouch balik bertanya, "Maaf jika lancang tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di kuil ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu," jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Apakah kau sedang menunggu hujan berhenti?" tanya Lelouch lagi, yang masih penasaran dan mulai menatap gadis itu kembali.

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab gadis itu singkat, dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap hujan yang masih deras.

"Jadi, kau sedang menunggu apa?"

"Aku hanya menunggu takdir yang akan menjemputku."

Lelouch terdiam sejenak, keheningan sempat menghiasi tempat itu dan yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang deras. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu pun bicara lagi, "Cepatlah segera pulang. Adikmu mungkin sangat khawatir kepadamu." Gadis itu pun akan pergi meninggalkan kuil, walau hujan masih deras. Tapi, sebelum sempat pergi, tangannya ditahan Lelouch.

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku punya adik, padahal kita belum pernah bertemu. Siapa kau?" tanya Lelouch yang keheranan.

"C-" gadis itu menjawab pelan, tapi sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Lelouch, karena terhapus suara hujan yang begitu deras. Jadi yang terlihat hanya gerak bibirnya, dan Lelouch baru sadar bahwa tangan gadis itu dingin, dan tidak hangat seperti manusia biasa.

Lelouch pun mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi dan makin penasaran, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku hanya orang yang pernah terkait dengan masa lalumu," jawab gadis itu yang suaranya mulai terdengar di telinga Lelouch.

Lelouch mulai merasa sedikit pusing, apakah karena masuk angin? Dan Lelouch memaksakan diri untuk bertanya lagi karena masih penasaran, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau mau tahu lebih dalam, temui aku di sini jam 10.00 pagi, besok."

BRUGG!

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Lelouch oleng dan pingsan, kata-kata terakhir yang sempat ia dengar, hanya kata-kata gadis itu.

Takdir apa yang _kami-sama_ berikan pada Lelouch, sampai-sampai ia harus bertemu gadis misterius ini? Permainan apa lagi yang _kami-sama_ berikan pada Lelouch? Dan hujan pun masih turun begitu derasnya.

**o~o~o **

Dalam hidup pasti banyak kejadian yang tak terduga. Yang mungkin akan membawa kita melihat kemasa depan. Garis takdir yang masih semu, akan berusaha ditemukan. Demi mengetahui rahasia masa depan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC? **

**o~o~o **

**A/n: Sedikit celoteh dari Kie2Kei**

Maaf kalau judulnya agak gimana.. gitu. Abis itu judul cuma plesetan, tau-kan artinya? Terus kalo judul sama plot ceritanya ga nyambung, jangan hakimin saya.

Mungkin cerita ini terasa garing dan gaje ya? Tapi semoga Readers masih mau baca kelanjutan fic ini di chap depan. _Arigatou_ untuk semua...

Oiya, fic ini lebih baik dihapus atau dilanjutin?

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**Hope full, **

**-K2Kei/Shiyu****-**


	2. Bab 1: Introduce Chapter 2

_**Pro-Miss**_

Presented by Kie2Kei

**.**

**Warning**

Rate T, AU, Miss Typo, OOC*Maybe*, Abal, etc.

**.**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Code Geass, Code Geass was owned by Sunrise Studio and for character design by CLAMP.

**.**

**Chap 2 updated**. Saya merubah gaya opening-nya, apa yang ini lebih baik?

**Don't like, so don't read + Enjoy! **

**Don't forget to RnR!**

**o~o~o**

**~Reviews n' Replys~**

**Anonymous: **Kayanya ga ada deh, tapi anda masih mau baca fic saya, ya? Sankyuu.

**Recchii-Re-chan: **Rei, chap 1 itu bisa disebut prolog, makanya jangan heran kalo pendek. Titip salam buat fic 'Rain'-?- ya?

**Ms. xx: **Gak hiatus kok, cuma estivasi-lho?-. Kesannya gitu ya? Tapi bukan kok.

**JennyVDL: **Sankyuu, Jenny-san. Semoga anda juga suka chap yang ini.

Untuk _reviwers_ diatas,

Shiyu ucapkan _**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_~ karena telah me-_review_ fic ini.

**o~o~o**

**Bab 1**

**Introduce**

**2**

**Foolish and Contract**

**.**

"Benar-benar konyol! Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kata-katanya?"

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

**.**

"Ya, Lelouch Lamperouge."

**.**

"Lebih baik kau menjalin kontrak denganku."

**.**

**o~o~o **

Di sebuah kamar bergaya kebarat-baratan. Terlihat gadis berambut gelombang berwarna coklat muda, sedang memandangi seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya, dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia menatap pria itu lekat-lekat, seakan takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar.

**Tok.. Tok... **

"Nunally-_sama_, saya datang membawakan sarapan pagi untuk anda dan Lelouch-_sama_." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik pintu.

"Ah.. Sayoko-_san_, silahkan masuk." Kemudian gadis itu mempersilahkan wanita yang bernama Sayoko tersebut masuk.

"Nunally-sama, ini sarapan pagi untuk anda berdua."

Lalu gadis bernama Nunally tersebut menjawab, "Terima kasih Sayoko-_san_."

"Ya, Nunally-_sama_," jawab Sayoko sambil menaruh nampan berisi makanan di meja kecil, di sebelah tempat tidur Lelouch.

"Um.. Nunally-_sama_, apakah Lelouch-_sama_ belum bangun?" tanya Sayoko hati-hati.

"Belum," jawab Nunally sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "Dari kemarin sore, kakak belum bangun tapi sesekali mengigau. Dan kata dokter yang memeriksa kakak, kakak cuma kelelahan. Dan ia akan sembuh dengan beristirahat," jelas Nunally.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Sayoko lega.

**o~o~o **

"Nunally-_sama_, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah," ujar Sayoko yang sedang melirik jam digital di kamar Lelouch.

"Aku akan bersiap setelah kakak bangun," elak Nunally yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya, padahal kakaknya hanya perlu tidur dengan tenang, itu saja. Tapi mungkin Nunally terlalu '_over_ protektif'

Apakah anda tahu arti '_over_ protektif'? Artinya, seseorang yang terlalu melindungi orang yang disayanginya dan, bla..bla..bla.. Oh.. sudahlah, lupakan saja penjelasan bodoh tadi. Yang jelas, itu sikap bawaan Nunally sejak... mungkin sejak lahir? Oh _dear_..

"Nunally-_sama_, lebih baik anda pergi sekolah dahulu, Lelouch-_sama_ pasti mengerti jika ia bangun nanti." Ajak Sayoko kembali.

"Sayoko-_san_.. aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kakak... Apakah Sayoko-_san_ tidak mengerti perasaanku ini?"

Oh.. _dear_.. Nunally melakukannya lagi, anda tahu apakah itu? Sikap bawaan Nunally lainnya, pintar merajuk. Dan alhasil, membuat mental Sayoko turun, akibat tak enak hati jika ia membuat Nunally-_sama_-'nya' menangis. Bayangkan, mana tega membuat seseorang yang se-manis dan se-imut seperti Nunally menangis? _Yeah_.. dan Nunally mendapatkan skor di pertandingan adu pendapat-konyol- ini. Memang pada dasarnya sifat Sayoko tidak mudah menyerah, jadi ia tetap saja ngotot untuk mengajak Nunally pergi sekolah. Jadi, serangan Nunally tidak terlalu berefek besar bagi Sayoko, kecuali pada Lelouch, lain lagi ceritanya.

Sementara saat Sayoko dan Nunally masih saling berdebat, tentang pendapat mereka di ambang pintu kamar Lelouch. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Lelouch mulai membuka perlahan dan meringis pelan, "Ukh.., kepalaku," ringisnya sambil memegang keningnya dan ia mulai bangun.

Dan dengan refleks, Sayoko dan Nunally memalingkan muka ke arah Lelouch. Mereka pun melupakan perdebatan konyolnya, dan terkaget secara bersamaan, "Kakak.."

"Lelouch-_sama_.."

**o~o~o**

Dengan sigap, Sayoko langsung mendorong kursi roda Nunally ke arah tempat tidur Lelouch. "Nunally? Sayoko-_san_?" tanya Lelouch heran. Lalu Lelouch menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia berada di rumahnya, tepatnya di kamarnya sendiri. Lelouch pun mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin sore.

Dan _bingo_! Ia ingat kembali kejadian kemarin sore di kuil. Mengingat _IQ_ yang dimiliki Lelouch 'sangatlah' tinggi, tentu saja dengan mudah ia dapat mengingatnya kembali. Kemudian alis yang dimiliki Lelouch saling bertaut, 'Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Padahal aku-kan pingsan di kuil. Lagi pula-' pikiran Lelouch buyar ketika mendengar suara lebut adiknya.

"Kakak.. syukurlah kakak sudah bangun," ujar Nunally lega.

"Lelouch-_sama_, syukurlah anda sudah bangun. Dan ini sarapan pagi untuk anda," ucap Sayoko sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi beberapa roti panggang, dan secangkir teh _Earl-Grey_ yang masih hangat.

"Terima kasih Sayoko-_san_, tapi kenapa aku bi-" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nunally telah memotongnya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, "Kakak, apakah kakak baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang sakitkan? Oh.. tunggu-tunggu, biar aku ambilkan obat sakit kepala jika kepala kakak masih sakit..," dengan begini, Nunally mode '_over_ protektif' aktif kembali.

Sebelum Nunally bertanya lagi, Lelouch pun menjawab, "Sudahlah Nunally, kakak hanya kelelahan saja kok. Istirahat seharian pun cukup," jawab Lelouch sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"Ta-tapi.. aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kakak, jadi tidak apa-apakan, kalau aku menemani kakak seharian?" ya, mode 'merajuk' dilancarkan.

"Nunally-_sama_, sesuai janji anda, seharusnya jika Lelouch-_sama_ bangun. Anda akan pergi sekolah bukan?" sergah Sayoko yang melaksanakan aksi perlawanannya, seperti saat adu pendapat tadi.

"Nunally, lebih baik kau pergi sekolah. Kakak tidak akan apa-apa, walau sendirian di rumah," jelas Lelouch meyakinkan, dan tidak tau kenapa, serangan tadi tidak berefek kepada Lelouch.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap pergi sekolah," kata Nunally pasrah.

Pada akhirnya Nunally mengalah. Kemenangan mutlak pun diraih oleh Sayoko yang berhasil membujuk Nunally pergi sekolah, tentunya dengan bantuan dari Lelouch juga.

**o~o~o**

Lelouch terbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Banyak pikiran yang yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. "Datanglah ke tempat ini jam 10.00. pagi, besok."

Kata-kata itu yang masih ter-ngiang di telinga Lelouch, saat pandangannya kabur dan kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian ia pun melirik jam digital di meja belajarnya. 'Jam 12.01., mungkin aku tidak akan menemuinya. Lagi pula, pasti ia sudah pergi.' pikirnya datar. Tapi, yang menambah satu ke-anehan lagi yaitu, perkataan Nunally saat akan pergi sekolah.

**Flash Back Start **

"_A-ano_.. kakak, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," pamit Nunally pada kakaknya tersayang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lelouch?

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nunally, Sayoko-_san_."

"Iya, kakak juga hati-hati di rumah. Istirahatlah yang cukup. O.. iya, kakak, jika kakak pulang sekolah lagi, kakak jangan tiba-tiba pingsan di depan pintu rumah. Itu membuat aku dan Sayoko-_san_ kaget karena kami khawatir, lagi pula melihat keadaan kakak yang basah kuyup dan pingsan di depan pintu rumah, membuatku syok. Dan.., aku pergi ya Kak, ayo Sayoko-_san_," jelas Nunally panjang lebar dan berpamitan kepada Lelouch untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu Sayoko mulai mendorong kursi roda Nunally perlahan, dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Lelouch.

**Flash Back End **

Itulah yang membuat pikiran Lelouch bertambah keruh. Alis Lelouch kembali bertaut untuk kesekian kalinya. Padahal ia pingsan di kuil, dan mengapa bisa ia tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu rumahnya? Ia pikir, Nunally dan Sayoko-lah yang membawanya pulang, tapi... mereka saja tidak tahu kalau Lelouch itu pingsan di kuil. Lalu mata _amethyst_-nya membelalak, 'Apakah gadis itu yang membawaku pulang?' pikir Lelouch. Selama berpuluh-puluh menit, ia tetap memikirkan hal itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering memecah keheningan rumah. Dan Lelouch segera menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja belajar, dan menekan tombol jawab. "Halo?"

"Halo? Lulu?" terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

"Oh.. Shirley, ada apa?"

"Kudengar dari Nunally, kau tidak masuk hari ini karena kelelahan. Ja-jadi aku ma-mau..." Tiba-tiba Shirley berbicara terbata-bata.

"Kau mau menegokku?" sambar Lelouch dan sepertinya, di ujung sana Shirley ber-blushing-ria.

"Ti-tidak hanya aku kok! Ri-rival juga akan menengokmu, ya.. ya.. menengokmu. Ka-kami akan datang bersama Nunally. Hehe," tukas Shirley gelagapan disertai tawa hambar, dan ia mencoba menenangkan diri supaya tidak gugup.

"Oh.. begitu," jawab Lelouch dingin.

"I-iya.. ya sudah ya! Sampai jumpa," pamit Shirley yang segera memutus hubungan telepon, dan wajahnya masih panas karena tadi ber-blushing-ria.

Dan ia pun mengutuk diri sendiri karena, tidak biasanya ia berbicara tergagap atau terbata-bata di depan Lelouch. Padahal, ia harusnya tidak gelagapan begitu. Niat Shirley menengok Lelouch yang sedang sakit itu sangat baik bukan?

"Shirley tenangkan dirimu," gumam Shirley pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

**o~o~o **

Dari tadi Lelouch, hanya mengotak-atik laptop-nya. Setengah jam kemudian ia bosan, dan mulai beralih ke ponsel miliknya karena, barusan ponsel-nya bergetar. Lelouch melihat _e-mail_ yang masuk tadi.

"Oh.. dari teman sekelas," gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar kembali. Lalu ia membuka _e-mail_ itu. "Hm... dari Ketua," gumamnya kembali dan mulai membaca isi _e-mail_-nya.

'Lelouch, aku turut sedih karena kau tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Tapi karena kau tidak masuk, _paper work_ OSIS itu menumpuk, dan membuatku susah. Karena aku terpaksa mengerjakannya sementara aku sedang banyak urusan. Biasanya aku dibantu olehmu untuk mengerjakannya, iya-kan? Jadi, semoga besok kau bisa masuk sekolah untuk membantuku mengerjakan _paper work_ ya? _Ja~ ne~_'

Lelouch kemudian menggerutu pelan, "Aku tidak masuk sekolah karena kau menyuruhku mengerjakan paper work yang bodoh itu," gerutunya kesal sambil menghapus _e-mail_ tersebut. Lalu ponselnya bergetar kembali.

"Rival?" ucap Lelouch saat melihat nama pengirim _e-mail_ tersebut. Lalu ia pun membaca _e-mail_-nya.

10 detik..., 20 detik..., dan 30 detik berlalu. Kemudian ia langsung berdecak kesal, "Tch, apa maksudnya Rival mengirim _e-mail_ ini? Dan aku tidak semesum itu!" gerutunya lebih kesal lagi. Tapi Lelouch mencoba menenangkan diri. Dan ia mengingat kembali perkataan gadis di kuil waktu itu.

Akhirnya ia membaringkan diri kembali di tempat tidurnya, dan berharap cara itu dapat menenangkannya. Tapi cara itu tak berhasil juga. Ia pun melirik jam digital di meja belajarnya.

'14.30, sekitar satu jam lagi Nunally pasti akan pulang,' pikirnya. Lelouch pun kembali bangun dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil termenung.

"Jika kau ingin tahu lebih dalam,"

"Datanglah ke tempat ini jam 10.00. pagi, besok." kata-kata itu melintas lagi dipikirannya. Hatinya terasa tidak enak taatkala mengingat kata-kata itu. Karena membuatnya menjadi bimbang.

Bimbang? Kenapa Lelouch mesti bimbang? Padahal tadi pagi ia yakin untuk tidak pergi, tapi kenapa sekarang ia menjadi bimbang dengan keputusannya? Mungkinkah ia penasaran dengan asal-usul gadis tersebut? Sebenarnya, ia memang penasaran dan ingin coba datang, tapi kalimat ini yang selalu terlintas di benaknya, "Benar-benar konyol! Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kata-katanya?" kalimat yang membuatnya terjebak dalam dilema. Dan sekarang, apa yang akan Lelouch lakukan? Pergi walau terlambat atau tidak sama sekali?

**o~o~o**

Gadis berambut coklat ke oranye-oranye-an itu, sedang mondar-mandir di koridor sekolah. Memang sih, kalau mondar-mandir di koridor tak ada larangannya, tapi itu sangat menganggu para siswa yang melewati koridor tersebut. Lihat saja, belum lama tadi, ia baru menabrak beberapa orang-coret, maksudnya banyak orang yang melintasi koridor tersebut. Termasuk ia menabrak pria bertubuh kekar tadi, untunglah pria itu tidak galak, jadi ia menerima permintaan maaf gadis tersebut.

Dan sontak ia berhenti mondar-mandir ketika mendengar lengkingan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, "Shirley~" pria berambut biru tua yang memanggilnya. 'Rival' nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya ketika sosok pria berambut biru itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Hei Shirley! Maaf ya lama menunggu," ucap Rival sambil nyengir.

"Kita jadi-kan menjenguk Lelouch?" lanjut Rival.

"Tak apa kok, o.. iya, lagi pula Nunally sendiri belum pulang. Jadi kita harus menunggunya," jelas Shirley.

"Oh.. ya sudah, hei...hei... Kau-kan yang mengusulkan rencana ini?" kata Rival menggoda Shirley, dengan membelokan arah pembicaraan. Seketika, semburat merah bermunculan di wajah Shirley.

"A-apa maksudmu? I-ini-kan usul ketua," tukas Shirley cepat, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wah.. kau bohong Shirley, ketua bilang ini usulmu sendiri. Jangan-jangan, kau tidak berniat menengoknya ya? Dan jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin tahu alamat rumah Lelouch, agar kau bisa datang kapan saja kesana-kan?" goda Rival lagi yang sukses membuat wajah Shirley makin memerah seperti tersiram air panas-?-.

Semburat merah yang nampak di wajah Shirley dapat menjadi bukti bahwa dia sendiri yang mengusulkan hal tersebut dan mungkin saja dugaan Rival benar, tentang alasan Shirley menengok Lelouch. Rival pun tertawa renyah karena melihat tingkah Shirley.

"Ri-Rival..., _baka_!" sahut Shirley kencang. Tapi Rival tetap terkikik menertawakan Shirley.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nunally datang bersama Sayoko. "Nunally, ternyata kau datang juga," sahut Rival sambil memberikan 'cengiran' khas dirinya.

"Kak Rival dan Kak Shirley, apa kalian akan pergi menjenguk kakak?" tanya Nunally.

"Ah~ I-iya Nunally," kata Shirley lebih tenang, tidak seperti saat berbicara dengan Rival tadi.

"_A-ano_, apakah Kak Shirley sedang demam?" tanya Nunally yang menyelidiki wajah Shirley yang 'agak' merah.

Shirley menatap Rival dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Rival pun buka mulut duluan, "Dia begitu karena renca—hmph-hmph," tiba-tiba Shirley menutup mulut Rival dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nunally, aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula yang lebih pantas kau khawatirkan adalah kakakmu," jelas Shirley yang tangannya tetap menutup mulut Rival.

"Um.. Nunally-_sama_, lebih baik kita segera pulang bersama Rival-_san_ dan Shirley-_san_," ujar Sayoko.

"Iya, Ayo, Kak Rival dan Kak Shirley," ajak Nunally. Akhirnya Shirley melepaskan kedua tangannya yang membekam mulut Rival. Dan Rival tampak ter-engah-engah dan agak kesal karena perbuatan Shirley. Mereka pun mengikuti Nunally dan Sayoko.

Setelah melewati tangga batu dan kuil. Akhirnya Mereka sampai di kediaman Lamperouge. 'Ah~ jadi ini tempat Lulu tinggal.' batin Shirley.

"Ayo silahkan masuk, Shirley-san dan Rival-san," ajak Sayoko.

"Iya," jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Lalu Nunally mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan setelahnya, diminta mengikutinya ke kamar Lelouch. Tapi sebelum mereka ke kamar Lelouch, mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar di ruang tamu, sementara Sayoko sedang melihat keadaan Lelouch sesuai perintah Nunally. Saat Nunally, Rival dan Shirley sedang berbincang-bincang, Sayoko datang keruang tamu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nu-Nunally-_sama_," kata Sayoko dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Sayoko-_san_?" tanya Nunally heran. Rival dan Shirley pun ikut heran.

"Be-begini Nunally-_sama_, ketika saya ke kamar Lelouch-_sama_, kamar itu kosong. Dan Lelouch-_sama_ meninggalkan ponselnya di atas meja," jelas Sayoko panjang lebar, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Apa? Kakak tidak ada di kamar?" kata Nunally kaget sambil mengernyitkan kedua alis miliknya. Mata Shirley pun membelalak tidak percaya.

"I-iya, ta-tapi Nunally-_sama_, Lelouch-_sama_ meninggalkan ini," kata Sayoko sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Nunally pun mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Sayoko, dan mulai membacanya.

Isinya, 'Nunally.., kakak hanya pergi keluar sebentar. Jangan khawatir, keadaanku sudah baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku.' begitulah isinya. Nunally pun menghela nafas, tapi ia tak khawatir lagi, karena ia percaya pada Lelouch. Shirley pun menatap rok sekolah miliknya. Poni-poninya menutupi kedua mata indahnya. Dan ia rok tersebut dengan kedua jemari lentiknya, sebagai pelampiasan rasa kekecewaannya.

Itulah pilihan yang dipilih Lelouch, pergi menemui gadis itu walau terlambat.

**o~o~o**

Lelouch sampai di kuil sebelum Nunally pulang dan tentunya, ia sampai dengan nafas terengah-engah. Karena ia datang ke kuil dengan berlari. Ia berjalan mengelilingi sekitar kuil, tapi ia tak menemukan gadis itu. Apakah keputusan yang ia ambil ini, salah? Akhirnya Lelouch pasrah karena tak menemukan gadis itu di sekitar kuil. Jadi ia berjalan gontai ke dalam kuil, untuk berdo'a agar dapat pencerahan dalam menghadapi masalahnya. Baru saja ia masuk kuil dan niat berdo'a, niat itu buyar seketika, ketika mendapat apa yang dicarinya, 'Gadis itu!' pikirnya. Gadis itu kini memakai kimono yang berbeda. Kimono berwarna putih bercorak bunga sakura, dengan _obi_ berwarna kuning cerah, secerah warna matanya. Tapi kini rambut hijau neon-nya yang panjang di-urai. Lelouch kira gadis itu sudah pergi. Tapi, ia tetap menunggu di sini, di kuil ini. Apakah ini suatu keajaiban kami-sama?

Tanpa basa-basi Lelouch segera menayai gadis itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Pertama, gadis itu tak menggubris pertanyaan Lelouch. Lalu Lelouch kembali menanyainya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku sedang berdo'a, dan aku bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu yang sama seperti kemarin," jawabnya datar sambil memalingkan muka ke arah Lelouch. Lelouch mulai merasa kalau gadis ini agak menjengkelkan.

"Siapa namu?" tanya Lelouch pada gadis itu dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Wah.. wah... aku sudah memberitahu namaku kemarin. Jangan-jangan, saraf pendengaranmu kurang berfungsi," ejek gadis itu lagi.

"Apa?" Lelouch mulai murka.

"Baiklah-baiklah, namaku C.C.," jawab gadis bernama C.C. tersebut.

"Nama yang cukup 'langka' untuk seorang gadis," Lelouch membalas ejekan gadis yang bernama C.C. tadi.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap C.C. datar.

"Yang jelas aku sudah datang dan aku memenuhi permintaanmu karena aku ingin tahu apa maksud dari kata-katamu kemarin," jelas Lelouch panjang lebar.

"Tak adakah permintaan maaf yang mau kau ucapkan setelah membuatku menunggu begitu lama?" sindir C.C. dingin.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatmu menunggu. Maaf," sesal Lelouch, yang ia sendiri ucapkan tanpa sadar. C.C. merasa Lelouch benar-benar tidak berniat membuatnya menunggu.

Lagi pula ia sudah meminta maaf pada C.C. Dan C.C. pun membuka pembicaraan. "Namamu Lelouch-kan?" tanya C.C.

"Ya, namaku Lelouch Lamperouge," jawab Lelouch mantap.

"Jika kau mau tahu maksud perkataanku."

"Lebih baik kau menjalin kontrak denganku," lanjut C.C. kemudian.

"Apa itu kontrak?" tanya Lelouch heran.

"Sebuah ikatan berdarah, antara penyihir dan manusia, untuk mengabulkan permintaan mereka masing-masing. Dengan syarat, manusia hanya meminta tiga permintaan dan sebagai imbalan, penyihir berhak meminta sebuah permintaan, apapun itu. Cukup adil bukan?" jelas C.C. panjang lebar sambil tersenyum kecut. Mata _amethyst_ Lelouch membelalak kaget.

"O.. iya, jika kau telah menjalin kontrak, kau tak bisa membatalkannya kecuali kau... meninggal," lanjut C.C.

**Deg! **

Seketika tubuh Lelouch bergetar kaget. Penjelasannya C.C. yang susah dimengerti atau otak Lelouch yang telah rusak karena tidak bisa mencerna penjelasan C.C. tentang kontrak tadi?

Lelouch yang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sebelah bahunya dipegang oleh C.C., sontak Lelouch kaget dan menatap C.C.

Ia pun merasakan kembali suhu tangan C.C. yang dingin menjalar di sekitar bahunya. 'Tunggu.. suhu tubuh ini bukan suhu tubuh manusia, jangan-jangan ia adalah...,' Lelouch berhenti berfikir dan lalu bertanya pada C.C.

"K-kau.. adalah penyihir?"

"Sudah jelas," jawab C.C. tegas. "Jadi apa pilihanmu? Tapi jika Kau menolak, aku... akan menghapus ingatanmu, tentang kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang," jelas C.C. yang mulai meyakinkan Lelouch untuk menjawab.

Apa yang akan Lelouch jawab? Siapakah C.C. itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o~o~o**

**.**

**.**

'Hey, Lelouch! Kudengar hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah. Jadi kupikir pasti kau bosan di rumah,' Lelouch tersenyum kecil ketika membaca _e-mail_ dari Rival, dan Rival tahu bahwa Lelouch sedang bosan, apakah Rival memiliki _chemistry_ dengan Lelouch? _Hell_. '..pasti kau juga sudah bosan membuka laptop dan _blog_-mu-kan? Jadi, kusarankan kau untuk membuka situs-situs yang tak akan membosankan seperti situs yang terdapat _hentai_-nya, hehe.., itu tak akan membuatmu bosan iya-kan? Ya sudah, sampai jumpa di sekolah, aku tunggu lho... pendapatmu tentang situs-situs itu. _Ja.. ne.._'

Betul? _Suck Hell_ jika Lelouch mempunyai _chemistry_ dengannya, kemudian ia langsung berdecak kesal, "Tch, apa maksudnya Rival mengirim _e-mail_ ini? Dan aku tidak semesum itu!" gerutunya lebih kesal lagi. Apakah tak adakah _e-mail_ yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya? _Poor_ Lelouch.

**.**

**.**

**o~o~o**

**A/n: Shiyu udah **_**update**_** chap dua, apakah sudah lebih panjang? **

Semoga _Readers_ masih bersedia baca chap depan karena... chap depan ga tau mau di update kapan, tapi masih mau bacakan?

Shiyu telat _update_ karena.. yah.. ada alasannya, bisa baca di fic one-shot yang Shiyu buat untuk tahun baru. Untuk tahun baru Shiyu bikin _one-shot_ code geass lagi, RnR ya? -Numpang promo-

**Thanks to all~ **

**Thank you for support me, **

**-Cecania Kuroshiyu-**


	3. Bab 1: Introduce Chapter 3

_**Pro-Miss**_

Presented by Kie2Kei

**.**

**Warning**

Rate T, AU, Miss Typo, OOC*Maybe*, Abal, etc.

**.**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Code Geass, Code Geass was owned by Sunrise Studio and for character design by CLAMP.

**.**

**Chap 3 Update**. Don't like, so don't read.

Saya merubah gaya opening-nya, apa yang ini lebih baik?

**P.S.**

Bagian fic yang di-italic-kan hurufnya '_seperti ini'_ adalah flash-back.

**Enjoy! Don't forget to RnR!**

**o~o~o **

**Reviews n' Replys**

**Kafuu: **Ehehe.. gini lho, Rei, di fic ini C.C. emang suhu tubuhnya gitu, a.k.a. berdarah dingin. Bikin Lelouch gemeteran dikit lah.

**Ishikeshi Ayay: **Iya, fic ini AU. Wah.. sepertinya saya harus belajar lagi dalam membuat fic supaya mudah dimengerti. Moe.. Arigatou untuk ucapan selamat tahun barunya.

**Ms. xx: **Ahaha.. iya. Eh? yg mana? *tengok+baca fic, untuk memastikan* _thanks_ udah ngingetin. Tapi sepertinya, saya belum bisa memperbaikinya. *maklum males*

**ReiyKa: **_Arigatou Gozaimasu_! Telah mengingatkan saya, _thanks_ juga untuk koreksi, pembetulan _typo_ & sarannya. Itu benar-benar berguna buat saya-Bener lho! Gak bohong-. *_deep bow_* makasih juga karena udah mendukung saya.

**Reiyu Chan:** Iya, ini di-lanjut kok, walau agak lama sih. *piss, jangan hakimin saya*

**o~o~o**

Sekali lagi,

untuk reviwers diatas,

Kei ucapkan** Arigatou Gozaimasu **karena telah me-review fic ini.

**Terima kasih **juga untuk yang** meng-alert & mem-fave **fic GaJe ini**.**

**o~o~o**

**Bab 1**

**Introduce  
**

**3**

**Trouble Magnet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. **

Terdegar suara ketukan meja yang disebabkan oleh seseorang, yang tengah mengetukan jari-jemari lentiknya di permukaan halus meja, yang berbahan dasar kayu jati. Telapak tangan kiri-nya masih bebas sehingga bisa menopang kepalanya, dan meletakan sikutnya di atas meja tersebut sebagai tumpuan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, yang berarti ia sedang banyak pikiran-coret, masalah.

Rambut _raven_ hitamnya, kadang kala dibelai angin malam yang berhembus yang menyusup lewat jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup. Iris _violet_-nya tak nampak karena kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, dan kedua alisnya pun saling bertaut.

Jam digital di mejanya menunjukkan angka 21.49, yang menandakan malam mulai larut. Ia harus segera tidur kalau ia tidak mau bangun kesiangan lagi. Dan ternyata, dia memilih untuk tidur daripada memikirkan masalahnya yang rumit sampai larut malam. Ia pun beranjak ke tempat tidurnya yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari meja belajar. Begitu ia mencapai tempat tidur, ia pun mematikan lampu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, ia telah tersedot ke alam bawah sadarnya, yang biasa disebut...

alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi... apa jawabanmu?" tanya gadis berambut _light-green_, meyakinkan supaya Lelouch segera menjawab._

"_Aku...," Lelouch belum menjawab, ia masih ragu untuk menjawab. _

_ Lelouch berpikir sejenak dan berusaha mendinginkan kepala. Ia tak buru-buru mengambil keputusan karena itu terlalu beresiko. _

'_Jika aku menjawab 'tidak' aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang biasa yaitu, kehidupanku yang membosankan. Dan aku tidak-kan tahu bagaimana rahasia masa laluku. Juga.. ada hal menarik yang membuatku penasaran yaitu-' _

"_Lelouch?" tanya gadis itu lembut, suaranya yang halus membuyarkan pikiran Lelouch. _

"_Ah, iya.. jawabanku ya?" jawab Lelouch, ah.. bukan, itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Lelouch pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ia mengatakan, "Aku menjawab... ya." _

_ Lelouch mengungkapkannya dengan mantap. Terlihat walau sekilas, sudut bibir gadis itu membentuk sebuah lekukan ke atas. Senyuman. Ya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis, dan dengan durasi kurang dari satu menit, senyuman itu pudar. Wajahnya kembali seperti semula, berekspresi datar. _

_ Tiba-tiba, cahaya menyilaukan terpancar dari gadis tersebut. Tepatnya dari tanda di dahi gadis tersebut, tanda yang berbentuk garis horizontal dengan 'v' tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Cahaya tersebut menandakan bahwa, Lelouch dan C.C. sudah terikat. Lebih tepatnya, mereka telah menjalin kontrak._

_Selama beberapa detik, tanda di dahi C.C. masih bersinar. Sampai C.C. memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, dan membukanya kembali. Dan cahaya itu pun, perlahan-lahan mulai meredup dan lenyap._

"_Kalau begitu, apa permintaan pertamamu?" tanya C.C. tiba-tiba. _

"_Permintaan pertama?" tanya Lelouch heran. Kemudian kedua alis tipisnya saling bertaut yang menandakan bahwa, Lelouch kembali berpikir. "Aku akan menuruti saranmu, seperti yang kau katakan kemarin." _

"_Saran.. kemarin?" C.C. balik bertanya. Tiba-tiba munculah seringai kecil di bibir C.C. si gadis penyihir. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dan akan kukabulkan permohonan pertamamu." _

**.**

**.**

**o~o~o**

Tak berapa lama setelah Lelouch tertidur, terlihat sesosok bayangan pria yang menyusup ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan perlahan-hampir tak ada suara- menuju tempat tidur di mana Lelouch berada. Ia pun menatap datar wajah Lelouch yang sedang terlelap sambil berbisik, "Jadi, kau _client_ C.C-_sama_ selanjutnya."

"Kita lihat, seberapa jauh kau dapat bertahan," lanjut pria itu lemah, sambil berlalu menjauhi tempat tidur Lelouch.

Pria itu pun keluar dari kamar Lelouch, lewat jendela kamar Lelouch yang terbuka. Dan pria tersebut menghilang dibalik kelamnya langit malam, setelah menutup jendelannya secara perlahan dan berkata, "_Sayonara, matta ashita._"

**o~o~o**

Temaramnya cahaya bulan pun telah terganti dengan cerahnya sinar mentari pagi. Lelouch pun bersekolah seperti biasanya. Ia berangkat sekolah sendirian karena, Nunally sedang libur sekolah pada hari ini. Ia pun menyusuri jalan yang biasanya ia lewati, jika ia akan pergi sekolah. Dan tentu saja, ia melewati kuil dengan tangga batu-nya yang khas itu.

Ia pun teringat kembali akan kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang mungkin akan mengubah kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

"_Lelouch, kemari!" perintah sang gadis penyihir. _

"_Eh? Untuk apa_?" _tanya pria yang merasa namanya dipanggil. _

_Lelouch tidak meyangka apa yang yang akan dilakukan gadis tersebut. Biasanya jika ia sedang bermain catur, ia pasti bisa membaca langkah selanjutnya yang lawannya akan lakukan. Lalu bagaimana dengan C.C.? Ia akui, C.C. itu orang yang susah dibaca tindakkannya. Dan apa yang C.C. akan lakukan sekarang? _Guess it_. _

_Ah... ternyata C.C. memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua, yang tadinya 2 meter lebih kini, hanya terpaut 1 meter kurang. Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya? Tanpa ragu, C.C. menggenggam kedua tangan Lelouch. Lelouch yang setengah sadar mencoba mencerna apa yang dilakukan C.C. _

_Hening. _

_Suasana hening yang menyusup diantara mereka berdua. Entah mengapa sebuah suara membuyarkannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lelouch? Yang risih dengan perlakuan si gadis penyihir terhadap dirinya. _

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lelouch gelagapan. _

"_Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku melakukan ini untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu," tanggap C.C. cepat, yang nyaris tak ada jeda antara pertanyaan Lelouch dengan tanggapannya._

"_Dengan begini, aku mentransfer sebagian energiku untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu. Kau ingin mengingat masa lalumu, bukan?" jelas C.C. singkat. _

_ Saat menggengam kedua telapak tangan jenjang milik C.C. yang dingin. Entah kenapa, Lelouch jadi ingin memberikan sesuatu pada C.C. Seperti, kehangatan yang dimiliki tangannya. _

_Ia ingin meng-hangatkan tangan C.C. yang sedingin bongkahan es Kutub Utara, dengan balik menggengam tangan C.C. dan menautkan kesepuluh jari-jarinya dengan erat. Walau Lelouch tak bisa mengubah suhu tubuh C.C. menjadi seperti suhu tubuh manusia 'normal' tetapi, paling tidak kehangatan tangan Lelouch dapat meng-hangatkan telapak tangan C.C. yang ramping dan sekitarnya._

_Jika Lelouch berada di dekat C.C., Lelouch merasakan perasaan yang janggal, entah apakah itu. Mungkin perasaan yang menggelitik. Rasanya seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya; dan perasaan itu dapat membuat Lelouch menjadi _OOC_ akut._

**o~o~o**

_Suasana kembali hening seperti sebelumnya, dan C.C. tetap menggengam kedua tangan Lelouch, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi yang berbeda kali ini adalah, C.C. menggumamkan mantra-mantra aneh. Dan ia menyuruh Lelouch untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya. _

_ Setelah C.C. menggumamkan mantra-mantra-nya tiba-tiba, potongan acak ingatan masa lalunya silih berlalu-lalang di dalam pikiran Lelouch. Seperti, ingatannya yang tertawa bersama Nunally di sebuah gubuk tua; saat ia mengikat kontrak dengan C.C. waktu itu; saat ia melaksanakan kudeta melawan Raja Britania, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri; dan saat kudeta itu juga, Lelouch kehilagan nyawanya. Itulah beberapa potong ingatan Lelouch di masa lalu; ingatan yang cukup tak mengenakkan hati._

**.**

**.**

Dan setelah kejadian itu, permintaan pertamanya terkabul. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa, ia adalah reinkarnasi dari wujud seorang Pangeran. Tepatnya, seorang Pangeran yang diasingkan. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masa lalunya. Karena sekarang, ia bukanlah Lelouch sang Pangeran melainkan, Lelouch sang murid Ashford _Academy_. Dan ia juga cukup senang dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Tapi, pada saat kejadian itu juga, C.C. berkata bahwa ingatan Lelouch belum kembali sepenuhnya. Dan perkataan C.C. itulah yang membuat Lelouch bingung, dan membuat Lelouch memikirkannya semalaman. Mungkin selama waktu masih berjalan, cepat atau lambat, pasti, ingatan yang hilang itu perlahan akan kembali, pikir Lelouch.

Ah.. iya, setelah kejadian itu pun, masalah lainya menimpa Lelouch. Yaitu, masalah tentang teman sekelasnya sendiri, Shirley. Shirley pulang tanpa menunggu Lelouch kembali pulang ke rumahnya kemarin. Mungkin Shirley sudah geram dengan perlakuan Lelouch yang bisa dibilang, kurang sopan.

Mengapa?

Yang jelas, apakah orang yang menjenguknya dibiarkan menunggunya kembali pulang dari kegiatan yang benar-benar tidak jelas, adalah hal yang tak sopan? Apalagi yang menengoknya itu seorang gadis. Yang benar saja, masa Lelouch tega membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu?

Mungkin itulah yang membuat sumbu amarah Shirley tersulut, padahal ia sudah bilang pada Lelouch bahwa ia ingin menjenguknya. Tapi niat baik itu diabaikan Lelouch begitu saja, seperti air yang menguap. Dan masalah itu juga yang membuat Lelouch berpikir semalaman.

**o~o~o**

Lelouch yang tanpa sadar masih memandangi kuil itu, berinisiatif untuk berdo'a di dalam kuil sebelum ia pergi sekolah. Karena dengan berdo'a, mampu menenangkan hati.

Karena jam masuk sekolah Ashford masih lama. Setelah selesai berdo'a, Lelouch pun berkeliling kuil yang tak terurus tersebut. Semilir angin musim semi tercium harum, karena membawa serbuk bunga yang baru bermekaran. Lelouch yang tak sadar sudah sampai di halaman belakang kuil, menatap takjub pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Sebab, pemandangan yang dilihatnya dapat di-ibaratkan seperti lukisan hasil goresan tangan _Vincent Van Gogh_ yang kaya warna dan sarat makna, juga indah dipandang. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang sedang dipandang oleh Lelouch?

_Simple_ saja, ia sedang memandangi C.C. yang tertidur menyandar di batang kokoh pohon Sakura, yang terletak di halaman belakang kuil. Dan bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu-mengingat saat ini musim semi-, menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri di mata Lelouch.

Tanpa sadar, Lelouch mendekati C.C. yang sedang tertidur damai. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah C.C. Tapi sayangnya, Lelouch tak bisa melihat iris emas kepunyaan gadis itu. Karena iris emas itu bersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata sang gadis yang kini sedang tertidur pulas.

Seperti saat menggenggam kedua tangan C.C. Entah kenapa, perasaan janggal itu kembali menyergapi sekujur tubuh Lelouch. Tanpa sadar, Lelouch ingin membelai rambut light-green-nya dengan lembut, mulai dari puncak kepala gadis tersebut hingga ujung rambutnya. Sayangnya, belum sempat ia menyentuh puncak kepala C.C., ia sudah diserang oleh sesuatu. Dan 'sesuatu' itu berhasil melukai wajahnya yang tampan dan mulus, menjadi terdapat luka goresan. Siapa yang berani-berani melukai Lelouch? Mungkin jika fans-nya Lelouch tahu siapa pelakunya, pasti mereka akan mencincang pelakunya seperti _filet_ ayam.

Nampaknya Lelouch pun mulai siaga bila ada serangan berikutnya, dan ternyata prediksinya benar. 'Sesuatu' itu kembali menyerangnya, gerakannya sungguh cepat dan berhasil membuat Lelouch jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Lalu Lelouch bangun dengan tertatih, dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara, "Siapa kau? Dan keluarlah, jangan bersembunyi!" gertak Lelouch.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seekor kucing dari balik semak-semak. Kedua alis Lelouch bertaut dan kedua matanya juga menyipit; untuk memastikan bahwa apa benar kucing di depannya ini yang telah menyerangnya, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dan tak masuk akal.

Tetapi, hal yang tak mungkin itu kini menjadi mungkin. Ternyata kucing itu kembali menyerang Lelouch. Kedengarannya tak masuk akal, tapi kucing itu benar-benar menyerang Lelouch dengan ganas. Dan dengan susah payah, Lelouch berhasil menghindar dari serangan kucing aneh-?- tersebut. Dan kali ini, kucing itu menerjang Lelouch sampai jatuh terlentang. Seakan tak ada bosannya, Lelouch pun mencoba bangkit kembali.

Walau cuma kucing jantan berwarna abu gelap, tapi tenaga kucing ini sama dengan seorang atlit binaragawan. Iris _faded green_-nya menatap Lelouch berang. Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Lelouch sampai disiksa kucing abu-abu ini?

"Apa salahku, hei kucing? Sampai-sampai aku diserang olehmu mati-matian begini," tanya Lelouch yang lebih tepat kepada diri sendiri, di sela-sela saat kucing itu sedang menyerangnya.

"Apa salahmu, hah? Kau masih juga bertanya apa kesalahanmu setelah jelas-jelas kau sudah melakukan kesalahan!" jelas sang kucing sarkasme.

"Apa? Kau dapat bicara?" tanya Lelouch tidak percaya, dan otaknya sedang memproses apa yg sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Tentu saja, manusia!" cetusnya kasar.

"Kau tidak tahu, siapa aku 'kan?" lanjut kucing itu dengan nada lebih rendah dan mulai berhenti menyerang Lelouch. "Aku adalah kuc-"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang berhasil memblokir pembicaraan antara Lelouch dan hewan tersebut, "Lelouch? Dan.. Arthur?"

"C.C,"

"C.C.-_sama,_" jawab Lelouch dan Arthur-kucing itu-, serempak.

"Hah..," C.C. menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baru saja ku-tinggal tidur sebentar, kalian sudah membuat halaman belakang ini berantakan," jelas C.C. enggan, karena ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Terlihat, jalan setapak di halaman belakang kuil yang rusak dan retak-retak, dan dedaunan hijau berserakan di mana-mana. Seakan pepohonan menggugurkan daun-daunnya, padahal ini 'kan musim semi.

"Hm.., sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan dirimu pada Arthur, Lelouch. Arthur ini orang baik lho," lanjut C.C.

"Apa? Di saat begini aku harus berkenalan dengan-nya? Dia hampir saja membunuhku! Dan apakah orang seperti itu bisa disebut 'orang baik'?" tanggap Lelouch yang kesal dengan perbuatan kucing jantan tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia ini binatang? Lantas kenapa kau menyebutnya dengan kata ganti 'orang'?" tanya Lelouch heran.

"Bukannya kau menyebutku dengan kata ganti 'orang' juga-kan, sebelumnya?" celetuk Arthur ketus membela majikannya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian. Lelouch, Arthur ini adalah.. ah, lebih baik Arthur saja yang perlihatkan," jelas C.C. dengan enggan-engganan. "Ayo tunjukan Arthur!" perintah C.C. pada Arthur.

"_Yes, your __highness_. C.C.-_sama_."

Tiba-tiba, seberkas sinar menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Arthur. Sinar itu sangat menyilaukan mata. Sehingga, jika Lelouch bersikeras untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, ia harus menyipitkan kedua matanya agar, kedua kelopak matanya dapat membentengi cahaya yang akan menerpa kedua bola matanya.

Lalu cahaya menyilaukan itu perlahan meredup dan lenyap. Cahaya itu hanya menyisakan sesosok bayangan. Tunggu, itu bukanlah bayangan hewan, melainkan bayangan manusia. Ya, sesosok manusia yang jika melihat dari postur tubuhnya, ia adalah seseorang yang berjenis kelamin pria.

Sekarang, siapa sebenarnya sosok Arthur, mulai jelas. Dengan wujudnya yang sekarang, ia nampak seperti manusia biasa, dengan rambutnya yang agak ikal dan berwarna kecoklatan. Iris _faded green-_nya nampak sempurna, tepat terletak di wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia tapi, sebenarnya ia bukan hanya seorang manusia biasa melainkan, _Youkai _yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi sosok manusia.

Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang ditangkap oleh Lelouch. Lelouch sadar, ini adalah dunia nyata. Bukan di dunia _anime_/_manga_, yang segala hal yang tak masuk akal dapat terjadi begitu saja, tanpa melalui proses berpikir menggunakan otak kiri dan bantuan akal pikiran.

Setelah berubah wujud, sang _youkai_ mulai bersuara kembali, "Inilah wujud manusiaku."

"Aku adalah pelayan sekaligus pelindung C.C.-_sama_. Ingat ini baik-baik, namaku Suzaku Kururugi," jelas sang _youkai_ bangga.

"Aku lebih suka memanggil Suzaku dengan nama panggilan 'Arthur'," komentar C.C.

Jika menilik kembali perkataan Suzaku. Lelouch pun sadar akan alasan mengapa Suzaku menyerangnya tadi. Garis besarnya, Suzaku itu pelindung C.C. Maka, ia akan melindungi C.C. dari ancaman apapun. Dan jika mengulas ulang tentang kejadian 'rusaknya halaman belakang kuil' berarti, Suzaku mengartikan Lelouch sebagai ancaman bagi tuannya.

**o~o~o**

Kehidupan Lelouch benar-benar berubah 180°. Baru saja ia mengikat kontrak dengan seorang gadis penyihir, tak lama kemudian ia pun bertemu _youkai_ kucing yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Entah kenapa durasi kehidupan Lelouch terasa sangat cepat, di-ibaratkan bagai meteor yang sedang jatuh menuju bumi yang dapat mengakibatkan ledakan besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Conclude**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ﭏ

"Now, I'll admit there are a lot of things I don't understand C.C.!"

Lelouch admitted.

ﭏ

[I took that sentence from Nico Nico Douga lyric song.]

**Kidding, **

**.**

**Still**

**.**

**TBC**

**o~o~o**

**A/n: Mungkin curcol yang satu ini akan panjang jadi, saya sarankan **_**skip**_** aja & langsung **_**Review**_**. **

Saya bener-bener minta maaf yg sebesar-besar-besarnya! Karena telat _update_. **.:**madesu**:.** yang jadinya bikin _readers_ pada kabur. Jadi saya bikin chappy ini panjangnya hampir sama dengan chappy kemarin.

Saya akui, saya adalah author spesialis fic yang satu chappy-nya panjang banget.

Karena saya baru berhasil menyelesaikan _war_. _War_ yang bikin bulu kuduk penimba ilmu yang setingkat dan sederajat dengan saya pada berdiri dan orang yang melakukannya akan menjerit ngeri. **.:**lebay**:.**

Walau _war_ itu menambah wawasan saya, tapi tetep aja bikin ngeri. Jadi saya baru bisa _update_ bulan ini.

Di chappy ini mungkin Suzaku terlihat _OOC_ akut. Tapi bayangin aja sifat Suzaku seperti saat di Knight of Rounds, yang cukup dingin itu lho..! Jujur, saya tadinya ga tau nama warna mata Suzaku #digilesLancelot, jadi kalo salah, tolong kasih tau nama warna matanya apa, nanti saat _review_. **.:**ngerepotin**:.**

Dan juga saya minta maaf buat Suzaku FG n' FC *_deep bow_* karena telah membuat dia jadi kucing kaya Arthur.

Oiya, saya ganti pename dari Cecania Kuroshiyu = Kie2Kei #kicked

Youkai = sejenis siluman, hantu, dan semacamnya. –tapi di fic ini di-ibaratkan Suzaku yang bisa berubah jadi kucing- yang begitu sejenis _youkai_ juga bukan?

Vincent Van Gogh = seorang _Maestro_ lukis beraliran Eskpresionisme.

Pendapat saya sendiri tentang fic ini adalah: Abal dan gajelas, _plot hole_, _OOC_ akut, lama _update_, dan yang ga ketinggalan itu, selalu _typo_.

**Mind to...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**

**Thank you for waiting this 'abal' fanfiction,**

**=Shiyu/Kie2Kei=**


	4. Bab 2: Havoc Chapter 4

**Chap 4 Update.**

* * *

Terlihat sesosok pria sedang berlari tunggang-langgang melewati trotoar jalan raya. Ia tidak mempedulikan baju seragamnya yang agak kusut dan celananya yang cukup kotor. Itu semua dikarenakan tubuhnya tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi yang harus membuatnya bersentuhan berkali-kali dengan tanah. Iris _amethyst_-nya menyiratkan rasa lelah. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh mulai nampak di sekitar pelipisnya. Ia kelelahan setelah berlari dari kuil yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan rumahnya menuju sekolah di mana ia biasa menimba ilmu.

Ia menekuk kedua lengannya dan menganyukan keduanya bergantian, supaya ia dapat mempercepat larinya. Pemuda itu pun mengusap peluh di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ia masih sempat menggerutu entah pada siapa. Muncullah sepenggal kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Tch, gara-gara kau, aku jadi terlambat. Dasar _baka neko!_" decaknya kesal sambil mendengus sebal.

* * *

_**Pro-Miss**_

Presented by Kie2Kei

**.**

**Warning**

Rate T, AU, Miss Typo, OOC*Maybe*, Abal, etc.

**.**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Code Geass, Code Geass was owned by Sunrise Studio and for character design by CLAMP.

**.**

**P.S.**

Sesi_ Review Replies_ pindah ke bagian akhir sebelum A/n.

Dan, apakah Kei udah update lebih cepat? Oh joy!

**Don't like, so don't read + Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to RnR!**

**o~o~o**

**Bab 2**

**Havoc**

**4**

**Morning Disaster**

Benda, mahkluk hidup, atau takdir?

Manakah yang membawa kesialan?

**.**

Mana yang kau percayai?

**.**

_You're bringing bad luck_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o~o~o**

**Grekk!**

Seseorang membuka pintu geser kelas. Suara gesekan pintu dengan lantai membelah suara riuh murid-murid yang sedang berdiskusi tentang pelajaran sejarah.

Semua diam. Hening.

Pandangan mata seisi kelas tertuju pada pintu. Kebanyakkan siswa menanti tak sabar, dan mengira-ngira siapa yang akan masuk ke kelas.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna _sunset-orange_, duduk pada barisan meja ke dua dari pintu kelas, deret meja ke tiga dari depan. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap gusar ke arah pintu kelas. Ekspresinya campur aduk, heran, cemas, sebal, dan jengkel.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Shirley ini mengira-ngira bahwa orang yang akan memasuki kelas ini adalah _orang itu_. _Orang itu_ yang membuat api amarah Shirley bergejolak, karena membiarkannya menunggu cukup lama, kemarin. _Orang itu_ juga memiliki rambut _raven_ dan bola mata beriris _amethyst_. Pasti yang datang adalah _orang itu_; Lelouch Lamperouge, karena hanya dia yang belum datang. 'Pasti dia,' batin Shirley.

**o~o~o **

Pintu yang sudah dibuka, kini diabaikan. Pandangan seisi kelas terfokus pada sosok yang melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas. Seiring dengan langkahnya, sepatu kulit hitam yang baru disemir miliknya membuat decitan halus yang mengisi suara hening di kelas.

Seisi kelas membelalakkan kedua bola matanya termasuk Shirley. Minus guru sejarah yang menatap sinis pada _orang itu_, ketika melihat wajahnya yang terdapat luka goresan kecil dan penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" tegur guru sejarah itu sambil memperhatikan penampilan _orang itu_ dari bawah sampai atas. Dimulai dari sepatu kulitnya yang disemir mengkilap, celana longgar semata kaki yang kotor, dan jas lab yang kusut dan sebuah kaca mata berlensa bundar tanpa _frame_, bersemayam di wajahnya. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Itu bukan ciri-ciri penampilan dari pemuda beriris _amethyst_ yang biasa disapa Lelouch. Melainkan...

"Lloyd-_san_?" tanya guru sejarah itu lagi, supaya meyakinkan orang yang ditanyanya segera menjawab.

"Err.. Begini, ada sedikit kecelakaan kecil. Aku terjatuh saat naik tangga, dan wajahku tergores tepian anak tangga. Haha," tuturnya sembari tertawa hambar dan menepuk celananya perlahan untuk mengusir partikel debu yang menempel.

"Kau ceroboh sekali Lloyd-san."

"Haha. Memang begitulah aku."

Sekilas, guru itu menatap Lloyd dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan _Kau bodoh ya?_

"Lantas, apa yang membuat kau menyela jam pelajaranku?" tanya sang guru sejarah rektoris.

"Ah, iya." Lloyd menepuk dahinya pelan dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Ada pesan dari murid didikmu, Lelouch Lamperouge. Ia bilang bahwa, ia tak bisa mengikuti kegiatan belajar pada jam pelajaranmu kali ini," jelasnya.

"sebab ia merasa tak enak badan saat baru sampai sekolah. Ia lalu mendatangiku di ruang kesehatan. Sebagai guru kesehatan aku pun menyampaikan pesannya padamu," lanjut Lloyd sambil membeberkan alasan Lelouch minta izin dan alasan kedatangannya ke kelas ini.

"Hanya itu?" tanya sang guru sejarah tidak yakin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, hanya itu saja." Lloyd pun bersiap meninggalkan kelas setelah pamit pada guru itu, dan juga para murid dengan senyuman khasnya yang sering bertengger di wajahnya.

Saat Lloyd sampai di mulut pintu kelas guru sejarah itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Lloyd-san."

"Hm? Ada apa?" Lloyd pun berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, dan senyuman khasnya masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kira-kira, kapan Lelouch Lamperouge sampai di sekolah?" tanya guru itu penasaran.

"Hm..." Senyuman Lloyd perlahan lenyap dan tergantikan dengan wajahnya yang berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Ia datang ke ruang kesehatan kurang lebih satu jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi."

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan kembali keruanganmu dan terima kasihatas informasinya."

"_Do itashimashite_ _ne_." Lloyd mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda ia akan meninggalkan kelas itu.

Setelah Lloyd benar-benar meninggalkan kelas, guru sejarah itu pun melanjutkan _acara_ belajar mengajarnya. Sebenarnya saat itu terlihat walau sebentar, salah satu sudut bibir guru tersebut naik dan membuat sebuah lekukan horor; seringai.

**o~o~o**

Angin musim semi bertiup lembut. Membelai setiap helai rambut berwarna _light-green _kepunyaan seorang gadis secara perlahan. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohon di hadapannya, turut mengalun menyamakan simfoninya.

Begitu juga dengan _kimono_-nya yang berwarna _brown-coffee_ bercorak bunga-bunga abstrak dengan _obi_ berwarna merah hati, berayun mengikuti irama angin. C.C., itulah nama gadis tersebut. Singkat seperti angin musim semi.

Ia berada di sini, di tempat ini. Di bawah pohon sakura yang kokoh dan didampingi pelayan setianya, yang telah mengabdikan diri padanya cukup lama. Ia pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dan berusaha menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya secara halus.

C.C. pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya, yang membuat iris _golden-yellow_-nya muncul kembali.

Tanpa diduga, kedua bola matanya tertambat pada sebuah benda berwarna biru, berbentuk persegi panjang yang seukuran dengan kartu nama, terbaring di jalan setapak halaman belakang kuil. C.C. pun memungut benda itu dan membaca beberapa kata yang dicetak secara _alphabetical_ yang tertera di benda tersebut. Tertulis _Credit Card_.

Entah kenapa C.C. menyunggingkan seringai tipis, saat selesai mengamati benda _asing_ yang ia temukan. Lalu ia melirik pelayannya dan berkata,

"Arthur, belikan aku _Pizza Pepperoni Double Cheese_."

Arthur sang _youkai_ kucing hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya saat mendengar perintah majikannya. Perintah C.C.-_sama_ itu sangat absolut baginya. Paling tidak, itulah yang ia pegang.

"Tentu, C.C.-_sama_," jawab Arthur patuh.

"Kalau begitu, kau berubah dulu menjadi manusia. Mereka akan kaget bila melihatmu berbicara dalam wujud _youkai_ kucing," C.C. menyarankan.

"Baiklah, C.C.-_sama_." Seketika cahaya menyilaukan menyelubungi seluruh tubuh _youkai_ kucing tersebut. Dan _voil la_, munculah sosok manusia Arthur yaitu, Suzaku Kururugi.

C.C. pun melemparkan _benda biru_ tersebut pada Suzaku sambil berbicara, "Ah iya. Pakailah ini untuk membayar pizza-pizza itu."

Benda itu-atau yang biasa disebut _kartu kredit_-, dengan sukses berhasil ditangkap Suzaku.

Suzaku pun mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu.. C.C.-_sama_, saya pergi dulu," pamit Suzaku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hati-hati Suzaku," balas C.C. yang juga membalas senyuman Suzaku dengan senyuman simpul.

Setelah Suzaku pergi untuk membeli pizza, C.C. pun duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di halaman belakang kuil tak terurus, yang sering Lelouch lewati. Ia menyadarkan punggungnya di batang kokoh pohon sakura. Kedua kakinya ditekuk yang kemudian ia dekap dengan kedua lengan jenjangnya.

Pandangan matanya kosong, tak sarat akan sinar kehidupan. Sepertinya pikirannya sedang melayang jauh. Jauh melewati batas waktu. Jauh dari masa sekarang di mana ia berada.

**o~o~o**

Lima belas menit kemudian C.C. pun mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia melemaskan kedua kakinya kedepan yang semula ia tekuk. Ditatapnya langit biru dengan awan berarak mengikuti arah angin. Pandangannya menerawang. Tapi kali ini terlihat jelas di sudut matanya, ada secercah sinar kebahagiaan.

Ia pun mengangkat lengan kanannya dan mencoba menggapai matahari. Walau silau akan cahaya matahari, ia terus mencoba. Tapi tetap saja tak sampai. Terlalu jauh. Jaraknya dengan matahari terlalu jauh.

Yang sampai hanyalah hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyinari telapak tangan kanannya yang dingin. Hanya itu yang tercapai. Hanya itu yang tergapai. Tapi, sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membuat seulas senyuman hangat.

Selama beberapa menit, C.C. meremas udara hangat yang matahari pancarkan. C.C. kemudian menurunkan lengan kanannya dan memposisikan telapak tangannya menghadap wajahnya yang mulus bak lantai porselen.

Telapak tangan kirinya mulai menyentuh telapak tangan kanannya yang terkena kehangatan sinar mentari dan menggengamnya. Hangat.

Kehangatan menjalar dimulai dari ujung jari lentiknya, hingga ke telapak tangan kirinya. Dan telapak tangan kirinya pun mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Anehnya, setelah itu, senyuman yang nampak di wajahnya kian merekah.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa untaian kata mengalun dari bibir manisnya, "Seberapa hangatnya sinar matahari pun," C.C. memberi jeda antara kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Ia pun mengusapkan jari-jemari lentik tangan kanannya di pipi mulusnya yang bersuhu dingin dan kehangatan sinar matahari mulai menyeruak di sekitar pipinya. "..tak mampu menyaingi kehangatanmu," lanjut C.C. dengan senyuman manisnya yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

**o~o~o**

Terlihat sesosok gadis terpekur di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Iris _emerald_-nya melirik tulisan di dinding ruangan yang terbaca 'Ruang Kesehatan'. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai menggenggam celah pintu geser yang tersemat di ruangan tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah buku yang mau tidak mau, mengharuskannya datang ke ruangan ini. Buku yang biasa disebut buku catatan piket.

Ya, pada saat yang _tepat_, wali kelasnya memberinya tugas untuk membereskan gedung olah raga. Karena, hari ini gilirannya menjadi petugas piket dan _partner_-nya kali ini adalah seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini.

_Partner_-nya itu laki-laki bernama Lelouch Lamperouge, yang katanya ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan ini karena kurang sehat. Tadinya, ia akan menyampaikan pada wali kelasnya bahwa Lelouch masih sakit. Karena dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai terakhir, Lelouch tidak masuk kelas.

Tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Lelouch. Gadis itu pun menggeser pintu geser ruang kesehatan dengan hati-hati.

**Grekk!**

Pintu ruangan kesehatan pun mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan potret gadis SMU dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke dalam ruangan. "_Ano_, Lloyd-_sensei_, saya Shirley Fenette. Apakah Lelouch Lamperouge ada di dalam?"

Hening. Tak terdengar jawaban. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam.

Mata _emerald_-nya menyapu sekeliling ruangan. Yang tampak hanyalah meja kerja guru dengan kursi beroda lima yang tidak diduduki siapa-siapa. Terlihat dua buah _single-bed_ yang bersebelahan dan hanya dipisah oleh sebuah nakas kecil di antaranya.

Dan di salah satu _single-bed_ tersebut, terdapat sosok pria berambut _raven_ sedang tertidur damai. Pria itulah yang jadi tujuannya. Shirley melangkah mendekat menuju _single-bed_ di mana pria tersebut berada. Langkahnya dibuat sangat pelan, supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi bising yang akan membangunkan pemuda itu.

Setelah berada di samping tempat tidurnya, Shirley hanya diam membisu. Iris _emerald_-nya memandangi wajah Lelouch yang sedang tertidur dengan seksama.

Shirley menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, agar kesadarannya kembali. Karena sesuatu tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranya kembali. Ya. Sesuatu hal yang ia harus lakukan.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia pandangi **lagi** wajah elok milik pria tersebut. Jarang-jarang ia melihat pemandangan Lelouch yang tertidur.

Saat itu juga, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yang menyebabkan aliran darahnya mengalir mengikuti pergerakkan jantung. Semburat merah muda mulai nampak samar di pipinya. Dan itu membuat sekitar wajahnya mendadak terasa hangat.

Semua itu diakibatkan oleh wajah Lelouch yang tampan. Ah, tak masuk akal. Bukan. Sebenarnya semua itu terjadi saat Shirley merasakan kupu-kupu menggelitik sekitar perutnya, jika bersama Lelouch.

Satu detik, dua detik..., dua menit tiga puluh detik, dia benar-benar terhipnotis oleh wajahnya sampai-sampai, tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Ia tersedot ke dalam angan-angan kecilnya. Di mana Lelouch dapat tersenyum tulus, hanya untuk dirinya.

_..Dirinya seorang.._

**Plakk!**

Shirley menampar dirinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan kanannya supaya ia segera sadar dari lamunannya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dadanya supaya jantungnya lebih tenang. Shirley pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara beraturan. Dan ia pun berkomat-kamit tidak jelas agar, semburat merah muda menghilang dari wajahnya dan wajahnya berhenti memanas.

'Ayolah Shirley, ingat tujuan pertamamu! Kau ke sini bukan untuk melakukan hal ini 'kan?' batinnya.

Habis, walaupun sekarang Shirley sedang marah pada Lelouch. Ia tetap tidak tega membangunkan Lelouch yang masih kurang sehat dan sedang mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Karena di dalam hati kecilnya, ia sangat peduli pada Lelouch. Mungkin bukan peduli, tapi... perasaan yang lebih.

**o~o~o**

Shirley masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris _amethyst_ sedang memandanginya. Saat Shirley melirik ke arah kelopak mata pemuda itu kembali. Mata _emerald_-nya membulat sempurna. Mengetahui Lelouch **sudah** **bangun**.

"Lu-Lulu." Shirley terlonjak kaget. "Sejak ka-kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak kau memasuki ruang kesehatan." Dan ternyata, kurang dari lima belas menit ini, dia hanya **pura-pura tidur**.

"Eh?" Shirley mulai panik dan ia merasakan kalau seluruh bagian wajahnya mulai memanas. 'Ya ampun, ya ampun, YA AMPUN! Apakah dia melihatku sedang-akh!' rutuk Shirley dalam hati. Apa lagi ia **sudah bangun dari tadi**. Ia benar-benar malu jika Lelouch tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya?

"Ka-kau melihat semuanya?" Shirley membuka err... aibnya sendiri.

"Hah? Melihat apa maksudmu?" Lelouch menatap Shirley heran sambil beranjak dari tempat _istirahat_nya dan duduk di sisi _single-bed_ tersebut. "Dengar, bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu, kalau kedua kelopak mataku tertutup?"

"Ah..," gumam Shirley pelan. Ia meletakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di pelipisnya sambil memijitnya perlahan, supaya urat saraf otaknya berelaksasi.

Shirley baru sadar bahwa, seseorang tak bisa melihat jika matanya tertutup. Pasti anak kecil pun tahu akan hal-hal dasar seperti itu. Lalu Shirley? Mungkin otaknya berhenti bekerja saat ia sedang panik. _Heck_.

"Lalu, kenapa kau pura-pura tidur?" tanya Shirley mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan rona wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Itu ya. Tadinya aku belum siap untuk meminta maaf padamu karena aku telah membuatmu marah kemarin. Dan berakhir dengan kau pulang duluan sebelum aku sempat meminta maaf padamu. Aku akan mejelaskannya nanti. Tapi sekarang..." Lelouch menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Shirley, karena itu tolong maafkan aku."

Shirley yang berada di depannya hanya diam mematung. Shirley tak mengira Lelouch yang itu, yang ITU! Yang cerdas, tampan, dan dapat diandalkan, meminta maaf padanya. Shirley kira, masalah itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Lelouch. Nah lho.

'Ayo Shirley, respon! Respon!' batin Shirley.

"Lulu, kau memang sangat bersalah." Saat mendengar perkataan itu, kedua alis Lelouch naik dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah bingung. Apakah ini yang disebut air tuba dibalas air tuba?

"Tapi karena kau mau minta maaf, jadi akan kumaafkan deh." Wajah Lelouch pun menunjukkan ekspresi lega.

"Hanya saja ada syaratnya supaya kau 'ku maafkan sepenuhnya," tantang Shirley.

"Puuh. Kau seperti anak kecil saja Shirley," ledek Lelouch diselingi tawa khasnya.

"Eh? Apanya yang mirip anak kecil? Yang jelas kau mau ku maafkan tidak?" cibir Shirley kesal.

"Oke, oke." Lelouch pun menganggukkan kepalannya dan mulai berhenti tertawa. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jadi kita dapat giliran piket hari ini, dan harus membereskan gedung olah raga," jelas Shirley yang mulai tenang sambil memperlihatkan catatan piket yang dibawanya tadi.

Lelouch menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu Shirley pun melanjutkan, "dan katanya, kita akan dapat nilai tambah di pelajaran olah raga, lho. Yang selalu membuatmu mencari macam-macam alasan agar kau tidak ikut pelajaran itu. Dan juga aku akan memaafkanmu kok. Kalau kamu mau melakukannya."

"Oke." Lelouch pun mengambil buku catatan piket miliknya yang sedaritadi Shirley pegang. Seulas senyum simpul terekspos di wajah eloknya.

"Ayo, pergi ke gedung olah raga," ajak Shirley sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut dan tersenyum ceria.

**o~o~o**

Mereka pun memasuki gedung olah raga. Suasana hening menyelinap. Shirley pun menyalakan lampu gedung olah raga, karena di dalam gedung pencahayaanya kurang dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya mentari sore.

Dengan menekan tombol saklar yang terdapat di sebelah pintu masuk, neon-neon di dalam gedung pun menyala.

Cahaya dari beberapa lampu neon berpendar menghiasi ruangan. Terlihat, bola basket yang tercecer karena tidak disimpan kembali oleh murid-murid yang telah menggunakannya. Mungkin mereka mulai membereskan gedung olah raga dari bagian bola basket yang tercecer.

Lelouch mulai memasukkan satu demi satu bola basket yang tercecer ke keranjang besar yang menyimpan sekumpulan bola basket.

**Duk! Duk! Duk!**

Terdengar suara bola basket yang bertubrukan dengan lantai licin di gedung olah raga. Suaranya monoton, tetapi dapat membelah keheningan di gedung itu. Lelouch yang menangkap suara itu, langsung melirik _partner_-nya yang sedang asyik men-_dribble_ bola basket.

"Shirley, kau niat membereskannya tidak?" sindir Lelouch.

"Ehehe. Maaf aku ke asyikkan," jawab Shirley sambil menembakkan bola basket ke arah ring basket. "_Yeah! Three point shoot._" Ia pun menekuk sikut lengan kanannya dan mengepalkan tangannya, sehingga kepalan tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya tanda ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket.

Lelouch pun bergumam tidak jelas tentang _apa enaknya bermain bola basket yang merupakan bagian dari pelajaran olah raga_.

Setelah itu, Shirley membantu Lelouch memasukkan sisanya ke keranjang besar, di mana sekumpulan bola-bola basket berada.

Saat bola yang terakhir akan dimasukkan, Shirley berpikir sejenak. Sekilas, ia tersenyum kecut.

"Oi, Shirley! Kenapa kau tidak memasukkan bolanya ke keranjang?"

"Eh, begini." Shirley pun mulai memantulkan bola basket ke lantai secara perlahan. Yang suara monotonnya menjadi latar perbincangan antara Shirley dan Lelouch. "Aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu Lulu?"

Tadinya, Lelouch mau menegur Shirley kembali karena belum membereskan pekerjaannya. Tapi kini, ia tak merampungkan niatnya tadi karena mencoba mengerti situasi dan kondisi. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku janji akan membantumu mencari berbagai alasan saat pelajaran olah raga nanti, Lelouch."

"Cuma dua pertanyaan kok. Boleh ya?" pinta Shirley.

"Aa." Lelouch menganggukkan kepalannya pelan.

"Um.. yang pertama. Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan Lulu?"

"Itu..."

"Apakah kau tidak sengaja tersandung batu lalu terjatuh dan menyebabkan luka gores tipis di wajahmu itu?" potong Shirley cepat. Ia begitu yakin dengan perkatakannya, mengingat penampilan Lloyd-_sensei_ juga mirip seperti itu. Shirley pikir, pasti alasannya juga hampir serupa.

"Ah, ya. Kurang lebih begitu." Lelouch tak membeberkan alasan sebenarnya karena ia yakin bahwa Shirley tak akan mempercayai alasannya yang sesungguhnya.

Ya. Mana mungkin ada orang yang diserang kucing yang bisa bicara? Mungkin nanti Lelouch dianggap kehilangan akal sehatnya oleh Shirley jika membeberkan hal itu.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi." Shirley pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Saat aku pulang duluan dari rumahmu, dan meninggalkan Rival begitu saja di sana. Aku berjalan melewati kuil yang sudah tak terurus,"

Lelouch mulai menelan ludah saat mendengar kalimat yang Shirley lontarkan.

"tak sengaja, aku melihatmu bersama seorang gadis,"

"..gadis berambut hijau terang," lanjut Shirley.

Mata _amethyst_-nya membulat sempurna. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Keringat dingin mulai menyergapi tengkuknya. Tapi sayangnya, mulutnya terkunci.

"Aku mengintip kalian dari balik semak-semak. Kulihat, kalian begitu... Err... Akrab, bahkan sampai kalian berdua peganggan tangan begitu. Maaf tak sopan tapi... apakah kalian... sedang menjalin hubungan?" Mata _emerald_-nya beradu dengan _amethyst_ kepunyaan pemuda tersebut. Kilat-kilat cahaya keingintahuan terpancar dari _emerald_ milik Shirley.

Lelouch pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai gedung olah raga yang licin dan mengkilap. Ia mencoba menghindari tatapan iris _emerald_ Shirley yang seakan mengorek jawaban yang berada di pikirannya.

Sebetulnya jawaban yang Shirley inginkan, sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

Lalu bibir tipis Lelouch pun mulai terbuka demi mengucap kata. "Dia itu adalah..."

**.**

**.**

**!TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**o~o~o **

**Reviews n' Replys**

**Ve:** Ah iya? Anda suka dengan yang chapternya panjang? Saya juga lho~

Dauntless? Fic yang 60 chapter+review-nya mencapai 2000 lebih? Sayangnya saya belum sempet baca. Saya lagi suka sama karya-karyanya author koa-chan yang simpel dan manis...

Iya sih, mungkin lucu kalo Lelouch jadi kucing. -ngakak-

**(None Name):** Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir di fic abal ini. Iya memang, Suzakun jadi kaya gitu, tapi ga masalah 'kan? Alhasil bikin Suzakun malah makin imut. Mampir & RnR lagi ya?

**ReiyKa:** Tenang aja Rein-chan, saya ga akan gigit kok walau telat _review_. Hehe.

Di chappy 3 emang saya bikin supaya alurnya agak cepet, tapi ada juga yang saya sengaja _blur_-in _point_-nya biar penasaran.

Ahaha, kudeta ya. Lelouch bukan Zero kok. Bukan _spoiler_ kok Rein-chan suer, ga apa-apa. Sekalian balesan _review_ ini buat nge-jelasin bahwa Lelouch itu bukan Zero.

Rein-chan, Shiyu udah benerin yg chappy 2. _Gomen_ karena telat.

Okee.. shiyu bilang-bilang deh kalo hiatsu eh, maksudnya hiatus!

**Ms. XX: **Saya senang anda menunggu fic saya yang abal ini. Karena anda _reviwer_ _anonymous_ pertama yang _stay_ _tune_ di fic ini.

_Slight_ SuzaC.C. ya? Saya sih, sekarang cuma membuat Suzakun menjadi pribadi yang _over protective_, tapi ga tau kedepannya. Haha, saya suka bikin orang penasaran.

_Arigatou_ udah mampir lagi ke fic ini, kalo bisa sih sekalian _review_ lagi. #_wink-wink_

**o~o~o**

**A/n: Sedikit uneg-uneg dari Kei**

::Wah.. ada pemberitahuan. Fic ini dibagi dalam beberapa bab dengan beberapa chapter di tiap bab. Yang bab pertama itu, dari chapter 1-3 dengan judul _introduce_. Nanti saya revisi chapter 1-3-nya. Saya ga konsisten ya? Haha.

::Di sini saya jelaskan tentang, mengapa Suzaku dipanggil Arthur. Jika Suzaku jadi kucing C.C. manggil dia 'Arthur'. Tapi kalo jadi manusia, tetep dipanggil Suzaku. Takutnya readers bingung, dengan keganjilan ini. Makanya saya jelasin.

::Ah, iyaa. Adegan yang saya paparkan kurang dapet _feel_-nya ya? Saya orangnya ga romantis sih. Lalu kenapa saya nulis fic ber-_genre_ _romance_? -tepar-

Apa-apaan _cut ending_ itu? Payah. Dan chapter ini sepertinya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, orz.

Terakhir,

Kei ucapkan_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_

**Mind to...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**

**See yaa next time,**

**=K2Kei=**


End file.
